


The Witching Hour Chimes at Three

by MinaMauveine



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Beltane Festival, Bondage, F/F, I'm expanding this little world, It's going to get spicy once we hit into the, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesomes, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: Their harmonics couldn’t be formed with one, wouldn’t be balanced with two, but with a union of three…It was a trinity of power unbound.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Raelle Collar, Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven/Raelle Collar, Tally Craven/Raelle Collar
Comments: 34
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

“Show me your mark.” Abigail’s request was more of an order, but Tally was quick to reveal what hid behind her ear.

Raelle subtly twisted to watch the pair, wondering if Abigail would notice the blush on Tally’s pale cheeks. 

“Rather dull isn’t it?” Abigail’s fingers traced the mark, the gasp that followed made her lips curl mischievously. “Mine shines.” 

“Oh?” 

Abigail tugged down the waistline of her pants and moved her hips in a deliberately sensual manner.

Raelle rolled her eyes even as she felt herself flush, she supposed Abigail wasn’t completely hideous. It was her grating superiority and want for control that made Raelle defy her. 

She bit her lip as she watched Tally grip at Abigail’s body, thumb brushing all too reverently over shining skin. “I grew up in a matrifocal commune, surrounded by sisters, but none are like  _ you _ .” 

Raelle frowned in distaste. Abigail wasn’t all that special. 

She glanced over Abigail’s ample décolletage, her slender neck, and what some _ desperate _ being would perhaps call kissable lips. She wound up making direct contact with Abigail’s knowing eyes, the self satisfied smirk made Raelle sneer back. 

“You know,” Abigail returned her attention to Tally, making the pretty redhead immediately perk, “I could make yours shine, if you allowed me.” 

“You want me… Like that?”

Abigail brushed Tally’s hair back, moving immeasurably close as she pressed her words against the other witch’s neck. “It’s not an uncommon method to power one’s unit.”

“It isn’t?” Tally squeaked.

Abigail said no more, she bent her smiling lips a mere breath from Tally’s. Her confident demeanor made the other girl fall wantonly in line. Tally pressed her mouth against Abigail’s, and sighed at the taste of expensive vanilla gloss on soft supple skin. Abigail was just the right height, a bit taller so she had to tilt her head to look up, but for a first kiss, its tempo soon quickened. 

Abigail had thought to allow Tally’s exploration, and only guide her when needed, but it was intoxicating. A maiden’s first blush, such a sweet weave of power still unspooled. She pressed for more until Tally backed into the metal frame of the shared bunk. 

“Watch it!”

“You’re still here?” Abigail looked down at Raelle, grinning smugly at the book the other witch was  _ pretending _ to read. “Are you going to be a creepy voyeur or?

“Or what?!” Raelle snarked, stubbornly keeping the page open on the passage she had been rereading since they’d begun making out. She wasn’t being odd, it was shared quarters! They were being inconsiderate and-

“Join?” Tally said, easy as pie and just as sweet as she held out her hand to interlace with a bespelled Raqelle’s. 

Abigail was looking the very picture of a cat with stolen cream. “I wouldn’t have thought you a prude, you do know we’re witches right?” She slowly dragged her tongue over Tally’s neck, “desire incarnate.” She bit down hard, sucking to draw out a moan that had Raelle jumping to plaster herself against Tally’s back. 

Raelle refused to be outdone. She applied her teeth sharply to her roommate’s shoulder, making Tally open her stance to let Raelle slip her leg in-between. 

Abigail’s scornful smirk made Raelle glare petulantly back, but her mind shifted when Tally grinded her throbbingly hot center onto her thigh. She moved her free hand to cup her slender roommate’s breast, pinching at a stiffening nipples, drawing out another cry ever so sweet. 

Abigail smacked Raelle’s hands out of the way as she dispelled Tally of clothing. The fabric sizzled, threads unravelled to allow Abigail access to perk rosy nipples. Raelle was contemplating shoving Abigail off and just tucking Tally beneath herself, ravishing the girl on her own when Tally drew up their joined hands to settle over her other breast. 

“I- I’m feeling a little ign-ored here.” 

Raelle did as told, flicking and pinching the other bud until the taller girl leaned her neck back onto Raelle’s shoulder, letting her taste the vanilla that lingered on her open mouth. 

Raelle growled, fucking Abigail and her overpriced lip gloss was delicious. Everything about the other girl was grating. She was so wound up even though she was clearly skilled enough to have had her mark recently shined. 

Abigail was angled close, she had to be while bookcasing and ravaging their pliant roommate between them. Raelle hitched her knee up, meeting Tally’s rocking motions, but just shy of hitting the apex of Abigail’s legs. The High Atlantic was going to have to slum down and lower herself if she wanted some kind of release. 

Abigail narrowed her eyes while Raelle grinned, all teeth as her brow raised. 

_ Well? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

They managed to snuggly fit on Raelle’s cot, with Tally nestled between them. 

“We’ve worn the poor girl out.” Abigail coaxed her hand through Tally’s hair, doing her best to untangle thoroughly messed locks. 

Tally mumbled something incoherent and rolled into Abigail’s naked breast, she threw her arm haphazardly over the other girl’s waist. 

Abigail wasn’t one to cuddle after a tryst, but she supposed she could endure it for a member of her unit. 

Raelle has her chin propped up on her hand and another settled on Tally’s hip. She liked Tally and she liked Abigail looking so damnably soft. The words slip out before she could stop herself. “You’re almost bearable right now.”

Abigail raised a brow. “I suppose I can’t mark your performance in bed as a failure, try to keep that up in training.” 

Raelle eyes narrowed with scorn. “The world doesn’t have to revolve around the military.”

“Someone of your standing would say that.” 

“You’re a haughty bitch.” 

“Coming from a shitbird, makes it mean  _ less  _ than nothing.” 

Before Raelle could come up with something to snark back, Abigail was up and grabbing her toiletries. 

Raelle was too satisfied to fume properly, and Tally rolling into her arms threw her completely off track. “If you stop pestering her, she won’t bite.” 

“I thought you were sleeping.” 

“Or would she? If I asked nicely?” Tally slotted her thigh between Raelle’s legs and gave a playful smirk. “What if I asked you, would you bite?” 

Raelle laughed. “We’ve created a monster.” 

“I don’t mind being your monster.” Tally leaned close and pressed her lips into Raelle’s, her hand cradled at the back of the other girl’s neck. “Abigail is in the shower, we have 7 minutes.” 

“C’mere you fucking minx.” 


	3. Chapter 3

If Raelle thought Abigail would’ve calmed down after being so thoroughly fucked, she was wrong. 

Abigail was firmer than ever with the group, more demanding, and acting like some royal bitch of a leader during their morning exercise. 

Anacostia had roused them all before the sun could even light up their room. The staff sergeant didn’t seem to care for their undress or the fact they were all in one cot, but she did bark at them for their slow waking. 

Though even with them shin deep in mud and drenched in rain. Tally was just glowing and Raelle found it endearingly cute. 

If it wasn’t her witchmark giving it away, it would’ve been the numerous bruises all over her pale neck. 

She supposed Abigail and her  _ may _ have gotten a bit competitive. 

“You’re dragging behind the unit.” Abigail yanked at the straps of Raelle’s backpack which only made the shorter girl tug back and nearly drag them both onto the ground. 

Tally laid a steadying hand on the small of her partners’ backs. “Whoa there.” 

More cadets ran by them, but only Libba took the time to smirk maniacally at the trio. “Trouble in paradise?” 

Abigail whirled and spat out. “Fuck off, Swythe.”

Libba laughed. “Guess I should, since you’ve been so thoroughly fucked by your own unit.” 

Abigail tightened the straps on her backpack, her determination burning as she rounded her unit up and set up a bruising pace to out match the shorter girl. 

Tally didn’t mind and while Raelle couldn’t give two shits about this competitive nonsense… There was something hot about a riled up Abigail. Her ass was tight and her body was-

“Eyes up and focused Collar.” Abigail snapped, though her lips were curled up in self assurance. 

“Eyes up and focused.” Raelle mimicked back in a childish tone that has Abigail in a huff and running even faster. 

Raelle, not to be out done, sped up as well until both were going at a full sprint. 

The pair of them managed to come first in the squad, but collapsed on the ground heaving in air like fish out of water. 

Anacostia loomed over them. Her expression was anything but impressed. “You’ll both be dead on the field.” 

“Wha-”

Before Raelle could finish Anacostia had dropped a knee and covered both of their mouths while she screeched a tone at them, making their inside feel bruised and blended up. “You do  **not** let your guard down sprawled out and vulnerable over something so petty, never repeat this.”

Raelle shoved the woman’s hand off her face. “It’s training! We trained! There’s nothing dangerous here worth yelling at us for.” 

Anacostia nodded her head towards the last of their unit to arrive. “You two,” she turned her glare to Abigail as well, “left a unit member behind, that can and  _ will  _ get you killed in the field and a demerit here if you keep mouthing off.” 

Raelle started to argue, but Abigail grasped her shoulder so tight it hurt. 

“Better shape up.” Anacostia eyed Abigail. “A wise leader guides their unit into victory, not folly.” 


	4. Chapter 4

As the days turned into weeks, Abigail and Raelle continued to snip and poke at one another. 

They had momentarily banded during their outing at the Salem Town Pageant, Abigail and Raelle acting as one to subdue the rude civvy that Tally had shouted down. The pair had worked in unison to calm the crowd, even Anacostia had been impressed at their prompt and decisive action. 

Tally had been relieved to see their cohesion was finally extending beyond their bedroom, thinking that her self-appointed role as peacekeeper could be alleviated only to find everything had reverted by morning. 

Tally’s friend had said they were just ‘hate flirting’, but Libba did the same verbal dance with Abigail, albeit with a lot more confusing and elaborate pomp. And yet with all their snarl and sound, there was never any action of bite. Tally was pretty sure Abigail has never allowed Libba to fuck her senseless after each fight. 

“You were off your game today.” Abigail assessed, her tone harsh and berating. “When are you going to get your shit together?!” 

Raelle’s brows furrowed, but tried to be nonchalant in her answer. “I did perfectly fine.”

Tally pipped in. “We were doing impressively well at vocal tuning and during our outing at Salem Town. If we continued to work as a team-”

“Shut up, Tally!” They both griped, which made their girl cross her arms and drop onto Abigail’s bed. 

Raelle sighed, feeling childish and repentant for snipping at the wrong person. She sat down next to her disgruntled...friend?  _ Girlfriend _ ? What would that make Abigail? Her slightly hot nemesis and all time supreme annoyance? “I’m sorry, we didn’t mean that.” 

“While Raelle doesn’t speak for me,” Abigail sat on the other side, placing her hand tentatively on Tally’s knee, “I’m sorry as well.” 

Raelle frowned. Leave it to Abigail to assert unnecessary bullshit into an apology. “Are you just uncomfortable when things aren’t all about you?”

“I don’t know, are you having fun fucking around with that second year?”

Raelle smirked, her ire forgotten. “You’re  _ jealous _ .” 

“Fuck. You.” Abigail glowered, her face flushing. 

“We just have things in common and I enjoy her company, am I not allowed to have friends?” 

Abigail made a face. “Who in their right mind would want  _ you _ as a friend if they didn’t get forced into this unit?” 

Raelle’s ire was back in full force. “You haughty High Atlantic Princess-” 

“Trailerpark trash shit bird of-”

“Stop!” Tally shoved past both girls and pulled on her jacket. “Sort this without me.” 

Their bedroom door shut with a click. Tally’s anger had always been more controlled than either of her companions. Though slow to arise, once lit, Tally could be a force of nature. 

They were _ both _ in the proverbial dog house. 

“We… we fucked that up.” 

“You,” Abigail clarified, “ _ you  _ fucked that up.” 

Raelle glared back, “seriously?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beltane is occurring in the follow chapter so I hope y'all are ready >/////<


	5. Chapter 5

Beltane was fast approaching and the boys were being bussed in like fresh meat. It took moments for them to be released onto the grassy fields. They were glad to start a show match before famished witches. 

Tally was gleefully cheering along with the other students while Abigail and Raelle seemed to only have eyes or  _ glares  _ for one another and their third. 

Abigail placed a proprietary hand on Tally’s hip when one princelike boy stared too long for comfort. Tally was clearly still upset at them, she shook off Abigail’s hand and joined the inane game. 

The boy grinned and dared to chase after  _ their _ redhead. 

“Look at what you did!” 

Raelle sighed out a long breath. “We don’t own her.” 

“Would you feel that way about your second year?”

“Her name is Scylla and we’re just friends, I don’t like her like how I like y-,” Raelle bit her lip, eyes cast away “...Tally.” 

“ _ Just _ Tally?” Abigail’s jaw tightened, her posture strained. 

Raelle was saved from answering when a pair of warlocks sidled up. Before they could even speak, Abigail had looped her arms in theirs. “I’m sure you two know how to appreciate a lady.” 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The beautiful spring sun set the scene of boundless opportunities, but only Tally was having any fun. She was smiling at that same boy and shyly waving back at him. 

Raelle tugged a grape from the vine, offering it to Tally and was extremely grateful the other girl took it. “Tal, I’m sorry for how I was behaving, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

Tally interlaced her fingers with Raelle and after a moment. “I know. Thank you for acknowledging it though.” 

Abigail leant back onto the plush cushions and reached out her hand for Tally’s free one. While Tally allowed the touch she wasn’t returning her hold. 

“...Tal?” Abigail sounded incredibly unsure.    
  
“I resent always being caught in between your spats and it feels even worse when you take it out on me.” Her eyes were clear and firm. “Don’t do it again…” Tally took a breath, the corner of her lip pulled up, understanding to a fault, “ at least  _ try _ not to do it again?”

“I…” Abigail felt stricken, she hadn’t meant to cause so much… she coughed and rallied. “I’ll make a better effort, you have my word.” 

Tally’s gaze was searching, it went beyond intuition. Abigail dare not look away, she kept steady as the magic built and flickered between them until finally Tally nodded and moved their linked hands into her lap. 

After a beat, Abigail felt it prudent to mention. “It _ is _ Beltane, I shouldn’t begrudge you for wanting to celebrate.” 

Tally looked quizzically between the pair. “What do you mean?” 

“We don’t own you... if it makes you happy, it’ll make me happy too.” Raelle found she sincerely meant it, even if it stung.

Tally only looked all the more confused. 

“We’re referring to that  _ fuckboy _ you’ve gotten so chummy with… he’s not hideous, but it’s not if I didn’t know you had taste,” Abigail shrugged, “in the spirit of this festival, go nuts I guess” 

Tally started to giggle which turned into a full out laugh until she was hiccuping for breath. The other picnicking groups cast bemused looks at the trio. 

“I don’t want  **_him_ ** !” Tally squeezed their joined hands. “I’m perfectly content to spend Beltane with my girlfriends.” 

Raelle grinned, they hadn’t put a label on this, but leave it to Tally to settle what had gnawed at her heart for months. It never felt easier to match the open affection on her partner’s face.

“I just wished you two wouldn’t be so… Don’t you like one another…?” Tally’s confusion was beginning to slip into worry. “This hasn’t all been just for me right? I’m not forcing you two into something you hate?”

“Would you fine ladies-”

Abigail held up her hand, not even bothering to turn around to face the intruder. “Can’t you tell we’re having a conversation?” 

“Uh.”

“You’re dismissed.” 

The boy dipped his head dejectedly and scampered off. 

“Wasn’t that a bit mean?” Raelle quirked her brow. “You had practically let that one molest you earlier.” 

“I’m only sweet to those that deserve it.” Abigail brought up Tally’s hand and held a gentle kiss at her pulse point. It has Tally glowing. Abigail found it to be a much better reaction than that  _ boy _ had ever elicited. 

After a stuttered pause, she took Raelle's hand and repeated the action. She was slower this time, more tentative. As if she thought Raelle would yank away and spurn her for even daring. 

When she looked up she found the bane of her last several months to be blushing, the corner of her eyes crinkled by a smile so  _ so  _ fragile. The image of her open beauty against the vibrant spring made Abigail’s heart ache. 

The dips and weaves in their relationship had always avoided one another or ran parallel. Now, for the first time ever they were both present and genuine, assured in their fondness for one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked this chapter so many times, this incarnation of it is definitely leaps and bounds beyond what I had originally set.
> 
> I hope they come of as in-character and their emotions fit the pacing we're at! :3c


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail has a praise kink like no freaking other~

The dance told all. 

So many potential partners and yet the trio found themselves happily linked together. 

They found their haven beneath the cover of a great drooping willow. Magic was heavy in the air, it sizzled through the night’s warm breeze and whispered blessings to the unions soon formed.

When it was all three of them together, they had gotten quite accustomed to ravaging Tally first, but this time she shifted for Abigail to be between them. “I just think you sound the prettiest when you cum.” 

“I- Well of course. Bellweather’s are known for our perfect voices.” 

Tally gave Raelle a look, making her other partner situate herself between Abigail’s willingly spread thighs. 

“You’ve got such a bright mind and look how well you’ve shaped us up.” Tally coaxed Abigail to lean back into her body, running practiced hands through her mane. “Your hair is so luscious and you smell divine.” 

“You taste divine too.” Raelle added, her hands bunching up the material of Abigail’s dress. “I can’t help but want another sample.” 

“I don’t- I don’t know what you two are planning.”

“I’m planning to love you,  _ our  _ fierce Abigail.” Tally kissed Abigail’s cheek. “And pour on well deserved praises.” 

“I-” Abigail squeaked. Raelle had abandoned kissing at her thighs and was now mouthing at her lacy thong. “Sl- slow down.” 

Raelle cupped her hands behind Abigail’s ass, tugging her closer as she laved her wet tongue at her partner’s twitching center.

Tally slipped her hand to cup at Abigail’s perk breast, playing at the stiffened nipple. “I love the way you sound, song strong and sweet.” 

Abigail moaned, her hands gripping at Raelle’s head. “Sto-op teasing.” 

Raelle pulled away, her impish smile wet from Abigail’s arousal. They had been teasing one another since this morning and it’s really not taking much to get her unwound. “I thought you wanted it slow.” 

“I… I hate you is what I want you to know.” 

“No, you don’t.” Raelle kissed Abigail’s knee. “You’re sweet on me cause I  _ deserve _ it.” 

Abigail could only look away whilst Raelle pulled off her thong, the material was damp and glistening under the moonlight. 

“I could stay between your legs forever.” Raelle smiled, loving the way Abigail gasped at her words. “Wouldn’t you like that, rocking into me?”

Before Abigail could formulate a response, Raelle was back at it. There was nothing slow to her method. After so many months she knew how to make Abigail fall apart. 

“There we are.” Tally tilted Abigail’s chin up, stealing a heated kiss. “You’re such a hard worker, it’s okay to let us take care of you, it’s okay to let people who love you in.” 

Raelle was sucking at her clit, keeping firm hands on Abigail’s hips so the other girl couldn’t buck her off. The more pressure she gave, the louder Abigail got. 

“Ah!” 

“Let it go princess, you’re doing so well.”

Tally’s voice was magic, siren praise so ambrosiastic with its sincerity, Abigail couldn’t stand it. “I- I”

“I love you, with all my heart.” Tally kissed Abigail’s temple, her fingers still having their wicked fun at Abigail’s nipples. “My sweet, strong, competent leader.” 

Raelle pushed in two fingers, crooking them just right as she kept licking at swollen labias. She kept up her pace even as Abigail screeched herself hoarse. Magic filling all three of them and making their witchmarks glimmer bright. 

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go ;3c


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Abigail shows _her_ 'good girls' a grand time

The night was young and while Abigail was sated and impressed with Tally’s gall, she was about to _devour_ her companions. She just needed to... catch her breath. It was comfy on Tally’s lap, relaxing to have her lover stroking her hair while Raelle touched every bit of her quivering legs. 

“You’re _such_ a good girl.” Raelle said, her tone teasing and her smile cheshire.

Abigail tore away from Tally and tackled Raelle onto the blanketed floor. Raelle was laughing at her chagrin even as she tasted herself on the stupid girl’s mouth. “You’re such a shitbird, you know that?”

Raelle gripped Abigail’s chin before she could pull away further, pressing for just one more tender kiss as she petulantly asked. “I’m _your_ bird though, aren’t I?” 

Abigail snapped her fingers, summoning royal purple ribbons to bound Raelle’s arms, torso and legs. Making her lover spread eagle on their blanket was a treat. She turned to Tally. “Fancy a snack?” 

Tally nodded mutely, extremely wet anytime Abigail got this dominating. She dropped onto her knees, and found Abigail’s hand on her neck pressing her down into Raelle’s dripping pussy. 

Before Raelle could enjoy the sight, Abigail snapped her fingers and blinded her eyes with more silken ribbons. “F-uck.” 

“Had your fun with me, didn’t you?” Abigail pressed Tally further down and stroked her fingers over the other girl’s pale ass. “Both of you.” 

Abigail raised her hand and in a swift motion brought it down on Tally’s cheeks. It jostled the girl forward, making her groan into Raelle’s core. 

“Since Tally’s mouth is occupied, Raelle, it's only fair that you manage counting to ten by yourself.”

“D-does the first hit count as on-e?”

Smack!

“Two!” 

**Smack**.

Raelle and Tally were losing their minds. After each hit Abigail would caress the reddening flesh. Groping and squeezing the globes of flesh with ardent glee. Her touch made Tally all the more famished which reenergized her efforts between Raelle’s legs. 

Tally’s tongue was driving Raelle mad enough to lose count causing Abigail to reach over and pinch at her nipple. Not releasing until she got the number right. 

At ten, Tally is all but crumbled onto Raelle. 

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes.”

SMACK. “Yes what?”

“I...I…” Tally was racking her mind, but she was coming up empty. 

“Yes mistress Bellweather.” 

“Guess you _are_ an obedient little song bird aren’t you.” Abigail praised Raelle, pinching the other nipple and not releasing until Raelle squirmed and whined. Abigail licked her lips as she rolled the oversensitized nipple indulgently between her fingers. “Such lovely girls of _mine_.”

Tally mumbled something that had Abigail switching her attention. “How are you feeling sweetling?” 

Abigail moved her hands to hold Tally’s hips. She bent to licked at the abused asscheeks, paving her tongue over the heated flesh until Tally was whimpering as she shook.

“Oh my goddesses, please please.” 

Abigail smirked before puckering her lips to blow cool air onto the wet skin. 

“Fuuuck!” Tally bit into Raelle’s thigh, making the other girl cry out and pull at her bounds. 

“Who's showing you both such a lovely time?”

“You!”

Abigail yanked Tally’s abused ass back into the cool linen of her ruined dress. “Who?”

“ _You_ , Mistress Bellweather.” 

“Good **.** Girl **.** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> ;3c One more chapter and we're all done!


End file.
